Weakness and Sacrifices
by Celeste38
Summary: Negaduck is back in town, and out for revenge against Darkwing Duck...and after a stunning realization, he knows just how he'll do it. Please read and review! ::Update:: Alt. ending merged c/main fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I had posted this chapter on the Toonzone Forum Storyboard section first, before posting it here, because the computer I was using at the time would not let me log onto this site for some odd reason. But now, thank goodness, I have a computer that does! I hope you all like my new fic, I'm pleased with it so far. Please read and review, I always like seeing reviews for my fics!**

* * *

School, Gosalyn Mallard had decided, was designed to drive kids crazy.

She sat at her desk inside the muggy classroom; doodling pictures of Darkwing Duck in her notebook, looking at the clock on the wall with disdain every few seconds. Always irritated to see that the minute hand still had not reached the destination she was praying for. There was still five minutes left until the bell rang before she could run to her freedom; never having to look back, still five minutes before she could burst out of the school doors, still five agonizing minutes until the start of summer vacation!

"_Why does it have to take so long_?" The young duckling growled to herself as she drew; now adding the image of a smaller masked hero beside the vigilante she liked to call, 'Dad'. "_How come it takes forever for school to end, but vacation goes by so fast? It just isn't fair!_"

She glanced over at her best friend sitting two seats ahead of her in the next row, rolling her eyes a little at the carefree look he had on his face. Wondering how the kid could tolerate such torture, while the rest of the class shared her annoyance with their situation. After pondering Honker's ability to stand the teacher's droning, Gosalyn spared another hopeless glance at the clock. She could barely contain her joy.

The ringing of the school bell was just as glorious as the chime of an ice cream truck, and the girl didn't hold back her joyful holler as the children in the classroom joined her in a mad dash out of the brick building.

Gosalyn ran out to the parking lot with the other kids, and was about to get on the school bus when she noticed her father sitting in an unfamiliar car waiting for her.

"Huh, he didn't tell me he was going to pick me up today." She said aloud to herself, wondering if something had happened. Entertaining the idea that Launchpad had crashed their car, which wouldn't have been a shock to learn. "Maybe Dad's got a surprise for me! Oh, I wonder what it is?!"

Giddy as can be, the duckling quickly made her way over to the car. Getting into the passenger side and buckling up as fast as possible before turning to her father with a hopeful grin plastered to her face.

It was a grin that faded into a look of confusion.

She couldn't quite place it, as their car pulled out of the parking lot and began driving down the main road, but there was something off about her father.

"Dad?"

The older duck spared a glance down at her, but didn't speak. He didn't need to speak; his cold eyes and sinister grin said it all. The duck driving the car was not her father at all, at least not the Drake Mallard she knew. The person sitting there was none other than Negaduck!

"You! What are you doing here, and where are you taking me?!" The child demanded fearlessly.

Her fearless attitude was quickly broken at the villain's silence, and the terrifying smirk he gave her as he put an oxygen mask over his beak. His eyes piercing hers as the car suddenly began to fill with gas, and her vision quickly clouded.

In the haze that overwhelmed her mind, Gosalyn could just barely hear Negaduck's sinister laughter. And she wondered, fearfully, what would become of her…and what the evil duck had planned.

"_D-dad…_"

* * *

Drake Mallard tried his very best to contain his frustration with his houseguest, one Fenton Crackshell, but the duck's antics were very trying on his nerves. He honestly did like the duck, one of Launchpad's good friends, but sometimes he was tiring to talk with. The touchy topic of Darkwing Duck and Gizmoduck wasn't really helping matters…

"Gizmoduck's a good hero; I'm not going to deny that…" Drake said calmly; trying not to let his ego get in the way, and doing his best to remind himself that he was somewhat friends with the other crime fighter. "But it is a little annoying to see him in the papers all the time whenever he visits St. Canard…especially when Darkwing Duck gets so little appreciation for everything he does for this city."

"I just think Darkwing's a little untrustworthy." Fenton replied, oblivious to his friend's attempts to stop him from saying anything further. "He has a murky history, and it seems to me like he's only in the hero biz for the fame. From what I've read and seen of him on the news…I honestly don't think he cares about the well-being of others, nor do I think he's particularly good at what he does."

Launchpad braced himself for the outburst he was sure was going to explode from Drake, knowing his good friend hated to be berated, but was surprised when it never came. He popped open one eye to glance over at the duck sitting across from him, and saw the disappointed look on the hero's face.

The pilot had to admit, this was the first time his friend had ever gotten that look on his face when arguing with someone about his alter-ego. It was as if he had gotten the criticism from Gizmoduck himself, something he knew Darkwing would take to heart due to their somewhat strained friendship. He was egotistical, but the vigilante did fight crime for the safety of the general public. Launchpad realized that hearing someone say he didn't seem to care about others was a crushing blow, and the duck wasn't sure how his comrade was going to react next. This could be the calm before the storm! "I'm, uh…going to get some brownies! Anyone want brownies?"

Fenton, having taken no notice of Drake's facial expression after his statement, looked away from the TV and smiled up at his tall friend. "Why, I'd love to have some! Are they as explosive as the ones you used to make back home for Mr. McDuck?"

"Aren't they always?"

Drake waved a hand in a dejected manner, and turned his attention to the TV sulkily. It took him a moment to realize what program was on, and he double checked his wristwatch once he did. "Where on earth is Gosalyn? She should have been back from Honker's from now!"

Grateful for the distraction, although annoyed with his spirited daughter, he got up off the couch and crossed the room to the phone. Quickly dialing the Muddlefoot's number, and cringing when his overweight neighbor picked up the phone and bellowed out a hello into his ear. "Ugh. Hi Herb. Is Gosalyn still over there? She was supposed to come home five minutes ago; it's getting kind of late."

"Oh, gee. I don't know…just hang on a sec and I'll check for you." It was another minute before the duck got back on the line. "Sorry Drake, she's not here. Musta already left; say, what do you think of that Gizmoduck fella? He's been on the news lately…"

Concern for his daughter overwhelmed his irritation, and Drake wondered again where the young duckling had gone to. If she had left already, then she would have been home by now. "Herb, could you put Honker on the line? I want to ask him something…"

"Oh, sure thing neighbor-rooni. Honk! Phone!"

A few seconds later, the nasally voice of the youngest Muddlefoot could be heard on the other line. "Yes, Mr. Mallard?"

"Honker, do you know where Gosalyn got to? When did she leave your house?"

The duckling seemed surprised. "What do you mean? She didn't come over at all, the last time I saw her was when you picked her up after school."

"Picked her up?!" Warning bells were blaring in Drake's head. "I never picked her up from school today, what are you talking about?!"

"But…but you did."

Cold fear washed over the adult as his young neighbor explained what had happened after school got out. How Gosalyn had sighted her 'father' in a new car, and that was the last Honker had seen of her.

"Are you sure it was me?" Drake asked in a whisper, fear gripping his voice.

"Y-yes, sir."

The duck waited a moment, trying to let it all sink in, before hanging up the phone. Where had his daughter gone to, and who had she gone with? He had blocked out the TV in his worry, but Launchpad's startled voice alerted him back towards the screen.

His blood boiled at the sight that greeted him.

"Salutations, citizens of St. Canard…" Negaduck said with a dark grin, murder glinting in his eyes as he stared at the camera. "This special citywide broadcast, courtesy of our very own Megavolt, is for your useless protector…Darkwing Duck."

The camera swirled around to show the electric villain manipulating the broadcasting equipment with ease, giving a fake bashful smile to the viewers before turning the camera back onto Negaduck. The evil masked duck took a moment to glare at his associate in annoyance, before turning his attention back to the camera in front of him.

Drake clenched his fists at his sides, as he and the two other ducks in the room kept their eyes glued to the screen. "_Blast! I was sure our little trip in that portal was going to be the last this dimension ever saw of him…how did he manage to get back here?!_" He wondered agitatedly as he glared angrily at his darkest foe starting at him though the screen.

"Darkwing Dork, you're probably wondering how I managed to get back into this dimension. I'll bet you thought you had seen the last of me in that vortex…I'm pleased to tell you, and the world, that you're DEAD wrong!"

The hero in question couldn't help but snarl at the remark made by his worst enemy.

"I have a proposition for you, Dark." The villain continued, glancing off screen as he snapped his fingers in command. "However; before I present it to you, I have something I want to show to you first…something you can't miss!"

As Negaduck spoke, Liquidator pushed a large tank full of water into the room. Placing it directly in front of the camera with a look of glee on his face, he backed away as Quackerjack walked over to Negaduck with a large, thrashing, bag in his hands. Handing it over to his boss before walking away again, going over to stand next to Megavolt.

"Guess what I grabbed when I got back into town?" The sadistic duck asked, holding up the bag and shaking it violently. He grinned darkly as he held the bag over the tank and, without hesitation, dumped its contents into the water.

Drake let out a strangled yell at the sight of his daughter, fury raging within him as he noticed the Liquidator walking over to the tank. Nightmarish terror gripped at his soul as he watched the dog shove the duckling's head underneath the water before freezing the surface of the tank...trapping the girl inside.

"Oh...oh god." Someone said, although the hero couldn't tell who in his fear induced haze. All he could do was stare helplessly at the screen, and watch his little girl struggle to free herself from her watery prison.

"No..."

Gosalyn was trying her hardest to break the thick ice that was keeping her from the air she desperately needed, but it was hopeless. The more she fought, the harder it was to keep holding her breath, and the weaker she became.

And then suddenly, her eyes fluttered shut as she let out the breath she could no longer hold. Floating lifelessly to the bottom of the tank.

Drake felt nausea sweep over him as his legs wobbled, and he began to fall to his knees. Fenton and Launchpad both grabbed at him, helping him stay steady on his feet, but he didn't notice or care. All he could see was his daughter, the person who had made his life worth living again, dead on his tv screen.

Negaduck had an evil smirk on his face for a moment, and then snapped his fingers in command to Liquidator. "Hurry up and get her out of there!" He snarled to his henchman, throwing a look of disgust at the lifeless duckling. "Revive her before it's too late."

The watery dog did as he was commanded, and took the body out of the tank. Lying her on the floor and positioning his hand above her chest, he took on a look of concentration. He slowly moved his hand away from the child's chest, controlling the water inside her lungs, and then hovered it over her throat. A gurgling noise could be heard.

Drake's heart nearly skipped a beat as he dashed forward, getting closer to the screen, and watched as his daughter began coughing up water violently. Taking in large gasps of air, half-conscious.

"Enjoy the show, Darkwing?" Negaduck asked as the odd trio working with him took the duckling away, out of sight of the camera. "I hope not...You have one hour to meet me and my buddies on the rooftop of the building where you and I last met. If you don't show up and give us what we want from you, then the little brat dies...and she won't be saved."

Suddenly, the screen went snowy as the broadcast was cut off. Leaving the three ducks to sit in horrified silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, please read and review!**

* * *

Fenton felt a chill go down his spine when the broadcast ended and the snow screen appeared, hardly able to believe what he had witnessed.

Not only did he watch a little girl be murdered and brought back to life on live television, but she was someone he knew. He stared down at Drake, unsure of what he could say to the duck that could possibly offer any comfort or reassurance. If he was in shock by what he had just seen, he couldn't begin to imagine what the child's father was thinking.

As he watched the duck kneeling in front of the tv, seemingly frozen in shock, the accountant tried to figure out what he should do. He eyed his suitcase, sitting next to the couch he had been sitting on earlier, and wondered how he could get out of the house without sounding insincere. He desperately wanted to get out of sight and become Gizmoduck, eager to hunt down the heartless criminals who had taken Gosalyn Mallard, rescue her before anymore harm could come to her, and make her assailants pay for what they had done. Should he tell the two ducks in the room that he was going to head down to the police station to see if they had any leads?

"Drake? What are yo-OOPH!"

Fenton was pulled out of his thoughts by Launchpad's interrupted question, and watched as the larger duck fell to the floor. Knocked out by a punch to the gut from his friend and roommate, Drake Mallard.

The duck looked down at the pilot with a look of apology, but his misery and determination shone through as he turned and made his way over to the set of chairs at the corner of the living room.

"Drake?" Fenton asked, a little disturbed by what he had just witnessed. "Why did you hit Launchpad? I know you're upset, that's understandable, but how's hitting your friend going to help?"

The duck in question stopped in his tracks and looked back at the accountant, sighing a little in frustration as he grabbed the other duck's hand and threw him into one of the comfy chairs. "Just...sit still Fen." He murmured quietly as he sat down in the other chair and slammed his fist against the Basil statue on the table between them.

The next thing Fenton knew, the chairs were spinning wildly. It was dark, wherever they were now, and whatever they were riding on was moving fast. Very, very fast. When they finally stopped, ten minutes later, they were in a dark tunnel.

After a moment the accountant stood up, a little shaky from the experience, and wandered into the tunnel. Half aware of Drake walking quickly ahead of him, he continued forward until the passageway opened up to reveal a large room. He could hear the sound of waves washing up against concrete, and quickly recognized the structure of the room once he had gotten a good look at the windows. "Why, we're inside the Audobon Bay Bridge Tower!"

Fenton took in the sight around him, hardly able to believe his eyes. All around him was an assortment of impressive equipment; in one corner there was what appeared to be a training area, up on a high platform stood a research center with a large computer, and on the other side of the base the accountant was almost sure he spotted a kitchen.

"Wow...would you look at all this?" He asked his companion, not noticing that the other duck had walked away from him and towards a dressing screen. After looking all over the large space, he noticed a little spot up on another high platform where a single bed sat untouched. "Why...?"

"I haven't slept here for close to a year now." Said a voice from behind the dazzled and confused accountant, causing him to turn around in suprise.

Drake Mallard, now dawning most of his Darkwing Duck attire, stood behind him with a sad expression on his face as he stared up at the bed. Memories flooding back to him of a much lonelier time in his life.

Fenton was dumbstruck. "D-Drake, you're Darkwing Duck?!"

"Last year, Drake Mallard was practically nonexistent anymore." The hero continued, ignoring his friend's shocked proclamation. "Aside from depositing checks, paying bills, and buying food...he had become nothing more than a name I used to go by before my crime fighting days."

The accountant just stood there and stared, taking in the duck's words quietly.

"St. Canard was a mess, it had gotten a lot worse since I was a kid, and I had wanted to fix it. So I came up with Darkwing Duck to clean up these rotten streets, and kept on doing it even though no one seemed to appreciate me." A gloomy look came across the hero's face for a moment. " I was lonely though, and didn't really care much about my well-being...I had stopped caring when my folks died, and only kept on going for the thrill of the fight and my desire to protect others...Before Gosalyn and Launchpad came into the picture, I didn't have a life worth risking." He paused, looking down at the mask in his hands before putting it on his face. "They're my family, my rock..."

The other duck let his shock sink in, now feeling guilty for his earlier comments regarding the vigilante. "Drake, I..."

"It's okay, Giz." Darkwing Duck interrupted, looking at his friend with understanding. "I was a jerk to you. I let my ego and jealousy get in the way, and for that I apologize."

Once again, Fenton was at a loss for words. "...Giz?" His eyes widened in suprise, he could hear the panic in his voice. "How did you know?"

The hero smiled slightly, "Fenton Crackshell was always paying a visit the same time Gizmoduck decided to come into town." He said knowingly, putting a hand on the other duck's shoulder. "Don't panic, Giz. I only figured it out because I was around both of your identities a lot, and it didn't dawn on me right away either. I highly doubt anyone else will notice...After all, Launchpad still hasn't figured out the connection between you two!"

Fenton smiled back, before a look of determination came to his face. "I understand why you knocked Launchpad out, you don't want him to get hurt, but don't you dare think for one second I'm letting you go into this battle by yourself!"

"There's not much you can do, Fen, without your Gizmosuit." Darkwing Duck pointed out calmly.

He watched as the accountant turned to go back into the tunnel, insisting they return to the house so he could get his suitcase, and pulled out his gun. Firing one well-aimed shot, he watched with a touch of regret on his face as the gas cloud formed around the other duck.

"D-Darkwing?!" Fenton coughed, stumbling on his feet as he turned around with a look of disbelief on his face. The sleeping gas was quickly getting into his system, and he felt helpless when he noticed his eyes were beginning to feel heavy. "Don't be a fool, it's a trap!"

The hero looked grim as he put his gun away and watched his friend fall sleepily to his knees.

"They..." It was very hard to keep his eyes open now, but Fenton was determined to try and fight the effects of the gas. Anger seething in him as the other duck approached him, "They're going to kill you!"

Darkwing grabbed at him before he could fall forward on his face, and gently lay him down on his back. The grim expression remaining as he stood up once more and made his way over to the Ratcatcher. "I know..."

Fenton watched, struggling in the haziness that fogged his mind, as the vigilante got onto his motorcycle.

"I'm counting on you to get Gosalyn and Launchpad to safety, Giz. Take them to S.H.U.S.H. headquarters, they'll be out of harms way there..."

With that said, Darkwing Duck turned on his bike and sped out of his headquarters. Leaving Fenton Crackshell, otherwise known to the public as Gizmoduck, lying unconscious on the cement floor.

**

* * *

**

I know, it's short...but it was necessary. I should have Chapter 3 up, along with updates for my other fanfics, sometime this weekend. Please review, I love reading reviews. They let me know people are actually reading the story! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to say Thanks to: A****vian, Acosta perez jose ramiro, Vaporshi, Irual, Pokefan366, and Agent M.W. for your supportive reviews! I'm so glad to see that people are reading this fic and enjoying it. To all my readers, please enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Darkwing Duck paid little attention to the world around him as he drove his motorcycle through the streets of St. Canard; his body was on autopilot while his mind was haunted by the images of his daughter floating lifelessly in the tank of water. Misery and guilt beat down on his fragile self-esteem as he replayed her death in head, causing tears to well up in his eyes as he drove faster. He didn't care what happened, as long as his little girl was safe…

The bike sped around another corner before coming to a stop in front of a closed bakery. After a moment of hesitation, the masked hero got off of his vehicle and looked up at the dark rooftop. There were no signs of anyone up there waiting as he had hoped, his self-hatred bubbled within him as he made a desperate dash towards the building and climbed up it. He was greeted by the shadows of the night, but nothing more.

"Gosalyn…" Darkwing whimpered, a lump forming in his throat. He was beginning to fear that he had been too late for the meeting, and killed his daughter after all.

"Awww, how disgusting is this?" Negaduck asked from the shadows, smirking when his double turned around in a fury to face him. "Are you…crying? Oh, wow, this IS a Kodak moment! How about a picture for the scrapbook, Sparkles?"

There was a flash of light from a camera as Megavolt, Quackerjack, and the Liquidator stepped out of the shadows to join their boss. The dark smirks on their faces made Darkwing's blood boil with rage, but the sight of his little girl halted any violent intentions he had planned against the devious group.

Gosalyn was lying unconscious in Quackerjack's arms, breathing normally. Aside from being out cold, she seemed to be physically okay. The hero let out his breath in a sigh of relief, and then locked eyes with the villains.

"Let her go, safe and sound, Negaduck!"

"Do you have what I want, Drake?"

Darkwing stiffened a little, slightly taken aback that the scoundrel would address him by his real name, and then pulled out his gun.

He noticed the trio standing behind his evil counterpart shift nervously at the sight of the multi-purpose weapon, but Negaduck's cool expression never wavered. Without hesitation, the vigilante tossed his gun to the ground, and watched it spin to a stop in front of his enemies. He waited silently, noticing the smirk grow larger on the other duck's face.

"Good boy…" Negaduck snarled happily, leaning down to pick up his prize. He looked over the gun with a pleased look on his face, and then latched it to his waist with a chilling chuckle bubbling from his throat.

The others stood dumbfounded; none of them had anticipated this would happen. They remained still and silent as their boss approached them and took the duckling from their clutches, walking away from the trio to place the child up against the door of the roof. He glanced back at them as he walked, and gave them a nod.

It was then that it dawned on the trio what they would finally be able to do…Megavolt made the first move.

Darkwing was aware of the surge of electricity being aimed at him, but paid little attention to the oncoming danger as he watched the evil duck put his sleeping daughter down against the door. He stared at the child's face warmly, a flood of happy memories of all the times they had shared together coming back to him. He kept his gaze on her, a tear slipping down his face as he did so, even as the violent shock of the voltage stuck against his chest.

A scream of agonizing pain tore through the hero, but he didn't fight back. He couldn't fight back, not if it meant killing his little girl.

Negaduck had killed her on live television to prove a point, that he would murder her once and for all if he didn't get his way. The moment the broadcast had ended, Drake knew what he would have to do. He knew what Negaduck's unnamed demand was for…

Another bolt of electricity assaulted the duck, and he fell weakly to his knees. Still staring at his daughter despite his pain, wanting to memorize ever detail of her while he still could, he took the beating being brought down upon him at full force. Then, suddenly, he found Negaduck's cold eyes staring into his own.

"Oh…don't get comfortable, Drakey." The villain snarled as he grabbed the hero by the neck and held him up to face him. "This, my friend, is just the beginning…"

Something hard smashed against Darkwing Duck's head, and he felt himself falling into the inky blackness of unconsciousness. As the world spun around him while he tumbled to the ground, he caught one last glimpse of his daughter. Then, there was nothing but darkness, and the sound of evil laughter.

* * *

"F..nt.., Fe…on,…Fenton!"

Fenton Crackshell bolted up, startled by the large hands that had been shaking his shoulders and the loud voice that had called out his name. He looked over to his left to see Launchpad sitting next to him, a worried expression on his face.

"You okay, buddy?"

It took the accountant a moment to gather in his surroundings, still feeling a little sleepy from the gas…and then, it all came back to him. "He's gone off to face those fiends alone…"

Launchpad wasn't sure what he should say, he was just so confused right now. "Do you know why he brought you here?"

The smaller duck looked up, and blinked in confusion at the larger duck. In all honesty, he didn't understand it himself. Why had Drake Mallard revealed his secret to the accountant, only to knock him out moments after explaining his history to him? What was the point in all that, if the vigilante didn't want him to help?

"_Well…that's not true_." He reminded himself as he remembered the hero's last words to him before he passed out from the sleeping gas. "_He wanted me to get Launchpad and Gosalyn to the safety of S.H.U.S.H. headquarters…he must have wanted to go alone out of fear of how those fiends would react if he came with backup, and panicked when I demanded he let me help. But…why does he want me to get Gosalyn to S.H.U.S.H.? If he went after her alone, surely he would bring her there himself…_" A horrifying realization came over the accountant.

"I need my suitcase, now!" Fenton said suddenly, getting up to go back into the tunnel. This wasn't good, not good at all. Darkwing had gone off on a suicide mission; he was going to trade himself for his daughter!

The accountant had nearly reached the tunnel when the pilot's large hand grabbed at his shoulder and pulled him out of his thoughts. Stopping him, and causing him to turn and look back at the other duck.

"You mean…this suitcase?" Launchpad asked, holding up the item in question. "What do Mr. McD's accounting papers have to do with this?"

"There are no accounting papers in there, buddy." Fenton confessed as he took the suitcase out of the other duck's hands and unlocked it, opening it up to reveal its contents as he placed it on the floor.

"Is…is that what I think it is?"

"Blathering Blatherskite!!"

In a brilliant flash, the robotic armor that resided within the suitcase floated into the air and encased itself around the accountant. Transforming him into Duckburg's hometown hero, and Scrooge McDuck's personal bodyguard, Gizmoduck!

"Oh, mama…" Launchpad whispered in awe, wondering why he never put the pieces together sooner himself.

"Come on, Wingy and Gosalyn need our help!" The superhero declared, hoping that the two of them would get to the fight in time. "Do you know where he encountered that monster, Negaduck, for the last time?"

"Uh, yeah…" The pilot answered, after a moment of thinking it over. "The old bakery on Crown Street, the portal to Negaduck's dimension was inside one of the cakes!"

"Well then." Gizmoduck said in a serious tone, despite the utter bizarreness of his friend's statement. "Hop onto me, I'll fly us over there!"

Launchpad did as he was told, without question, and directed the hero where to go. Worried sick over Gosalyn and his best friend; realizing, as Fenton had, what Darkwing Duck had planned on doing to save his daughter. "Let's get dangerous!"

* * *

Reginald Bushroot had been just as shocked and horrified by what he had seen an hour ago on his television screen as the rest of the city, and wondered how anyone could do something as sick as what Negaduck had done.

The mutant didn't know what to do, or what to think. After all, the people involved in the monstrous act were people he used to associate briefly with. Even though, after a while, he had broken his ties with all of them out of his dislike for their criminal activities and murderous intentions.

He had killed in the past, but it had never been intentional. He didn't mean for his plants to kill the two doctors that used to torment him endlessly before his discovery, he just wanted to ruin their project and rough them up a little like they had done to him so many times in the past. He had no idea the vines he had sent after the two doctors would go as far as they did.

It was foolish of him to seek out his childish revenge, especially when he had so little understanding of his abilities at that time. His foolishness had gotten his former coworkers killed, and placed the label of a criminal on his head.

He was seen as a freak and a killer by the citizens of St. Canard, although Darkwing Duck had managed to clear him of intentional murder after a few months once he had determined the lack of control on the mutant's part. Something that had become apparent over the following encounters they had.

"I could have handled it better…" Bushroot admit to himself out loud as he pat Spike on the head, watering his mutant pet before walking outside his large greenhouse. "If I didn't start thinking like some punk kid, and kept on thinking like a doctor, then I never would have accidentally killed those two and would probably be living a better life than I am now…"

The mutant was ashamed of the person he had become over the last few months since his transformation; oh, how he had strayed from his path! Instead of helping others with his research, he had resorted to stealing money and acting rashly against one of the only people who tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and help him…Darkwing Duck.

"_He could certainly use the help now…_" Bushroot thought, shuddering at the memories of what had been displayed on his TV earlier that evening. "_That little girl follows him wherever he goes; she is without a doubt important to him…_"

The doctor mulled over what to do, before coming to a decision.

After all the times Darkwing Duck and Bushroot had encountered each other, the vigilante had always let him off the hook and had never put his full effort into their battles like he would with all the other criminals in St. Canard. They had even been somewhat friendly with each other on a couple of those occasions…

The hero was someone Bushroot liked and respected both before and after his transformation, despite the fact that they stood on opposite ends of the law now. He was the closest thing to a friend the doctor had ever truly had in a long time, and he deserved some help.

His mind made up, the mutant whistled to the grass in front of him and watched as a section of it uprooted and floated like a magic carpet in the air. "Take me to the bakery on Crown Street, please!"

Without hesitation, the grass carpet let him on and sped towards the location he requested. He only hoped that he'd be able to help once he got there…

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter 3! Again, thanks A****vian, Acosta perez jose ramiro, Vaporshi, Irual, Pokefan366, and Agent M.W. for your supportive reviews! **

**I hope to have Chapter 4 up sometime this week, probably on Thursday. Again, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you everyone for your supportive reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Gosalyn woke up, frightened.

She was alone, in the dark, on some rooftop in the city. There was a faint smell of burnt cloth in the air, and it wasn't long before she noticed the small splatters of blood on the cement. It made her uneasy, troubling her even more than the trauma she had already gone through in the past few hours.

The child was certain her father had been there, and was fearful of the price he paid to set her free.

"Dad…" The duckling sobbed as she pressed herself against the door and drew her knees close to her chest, wishing above all else that her father and savior would come back to her.

She longed to see him appear in his trademark cloud of smoke, with the bad guys tied up to be thrown in jail, and smile at her reassuringly like he always would. However, the feeling of dread in her heart wouldn't go away.

If Negaduck and the others could do what they did to her, then Gosalyn couldn't begin to imagine what they would do to a devastated Darkwing Duck.

The sound of a motorcycle approaching the building caught the girl's attention, and a ray of hope found it's way back to her. It sound was getting closer, and it was slowing down. The rider of the bike was stopping in front of the building she was on top of, that could only mean…!

"It's Dad!" She thought happily, getting up and running to the edge of the roof. "Dad beat those goons up for sure! They're in jail and he's come to get me and bring me home!" She looked over the edge of the roof and smiled down at two people staring back up at her.

"Gosalyn!" Launchpad yelled, relieved to see that she was alright. "Hang on kiddo; we'll be up there in just a sec!"

Gizmoduck activated the propeller in his helmet, and quickly flew up to the rooftop with the pilot still clinging to his shoulders. The two of them hugged the little girl when they reached her, and were quick to check her for any injuries, both glad to see that she was safe. "Did that monster and his vile associates to anything else to harm you, Gizmobuddy?"

The child shook her head no, freeing herself from Launchpad's protective embrace to look over the edge of the roof again. Noticing the Ratcatcher, she looked around for any other signs of Darkwing Duck.

Her face fell a little when she realized that her father was not there after all, and the feeling of dread returned to the pit of her stomach.

"Where…where's Darkwing?" She already suspected the answer to the question, but she needed to hear it for herself.

Gizmoduck sighed unhappily as he surveyed the rooftop, noticing the blood and the burnt smell tingeing the air. He didn't like what he was seeing; it didn't bode well for the vigilante at all. After being silent a moment, uncertain of what he should say, he turned back to the little girl to assure her that he would find her father at any cost.

"I'll find Wingy, don't you worry!" He glanced up at Launchpad with a serious look on his face. "Mr. McQuack, I want you to take this little one to S.H.U.S.H. headquarters where she'll be safe and let Director Hooter know what's going on. The agency may not like Darkwing, but I doubt they would let the opportunity to capture four of the city's most dangerous criminals pass by."

"Hooter likes DW…" The pilot said quietly, wondering how the old owl would take the news. "Capturing the bad guys won't be his main priority in this mission, I'm sure of it!"

Gizmoduck nodded; glad to hear that the vigilante had a friend in the organization, and then began to ponder on how he would locate his missing friend. He scanned the rooftop for any clues that could lead him to the villain's whereabouts, with no luck. Although he was ashamed to admit it, detective work was never his strong point. That had been Darkwing Duck's area of expertise. Oh, the irony.

"I…I don't know where to start looking." He said with a frustrated sigh, it didn't help that he was in unfamiliar territory. "You work with Wingy; do you know where these fiends may have taken him?"

With a hand tightly gripping that of the ducklings, the large duck shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Gizmoduck. Those guys never stuck to the same spots…especially Negaduck."

"M-maybe I can help…"

The three ducks turned to the owner of the voice, each of them dropping their jaws in surprise.

* * *

Harsh, bright lights blinded him when Darkwing Duck came to. He could feel the ropes that were tied tightly to his wrists and ankles, strapping him against an upright table. The bump on his head, slightly damp with blood, was pounding furiously as he tried to get a good look around him.

The sound of water waves, and the decor of the building, let him know that he was inside one of the warehouses on the docks.

The hero had to admit, this was new for Negaduck.

As his vision came into focus, Darkwing was able to get a better look at his surrounding. He was in a small room; empty except for a table with some vicious looking instruments on it, and directly in front of him was stage light with a camera.

"_So…they are going to kill me after all_." The duck thought as he looked uneasily back at the table, imagining what each instrument on its surface would be used for. "They're going to turn my murder into a snuff film…"

"Oh, you are a smart one." A low, menacing voice growled from behind him.

Negaduck walked out of the corner office he had been relaxing in while waiting for his prisoner to wake up. He smiled fondly at the tools he would be using to agonize and slowly kill his prey with, and then gave a sharp whistle.

Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Liquidator all ran into the room eagerly, like children on Christmas day, and surrounded the duck strapped on the table. Grinning down at him wickedly, causing the bound vigilante to involuntarily shiver at the murder in their eyes.

Negaduck was standing before the camera, giving off a speech about this being his greatest accomplishment, and reminding his soon-to-be viewers that the price they paid for the video was well worth it. Then he turned, smirked, and stabbed Darkwing Duck on his left side.

The painful scream, and those that soon followed, were like music to the villains ears.

* * *

Bushroot shifted uncomfortably under the surprised stares from the trio before him, wondering if they believed his offer to help them save the city's hero. "I have a, well, a telepathic connection with all plant life. I can ask the trees, grass, flowers, all of them, where those guys took Darkwing Duck and bring you straight to him!"

Gizmoduck regarded the mutated duck wearily, honestly unsure if he could trust someone with a criminal record. Before he could verbalize his doubts, a little voice interrupted him.

"Can-can you really help them?"

Despite the uneasiness he was feeling, Bushroot managed to smile comfortingly down at the duckling. "If they give me a chance, then I can."

Gosalyn looked back to Gizmoduck, her eyes pleading. "Go with him, get Darkwing back!"

The robotic duck looked down at the child thoughtfully, knowing that she would be able to tell whether or not the unusual helper was being genuine or not. "Alright, Gizmobuddy, I'll go with him. However, you need to promise me you'll stay with Launchpad at S.H.U.S.H. HQ until we come back. Is that a deal?"

He held out his hand for her to shake, which she readily accepted.

The girl grinned, hopeful again. "Deal!"

Launchpad smiled a little, although worry betrayed his features, and he began to lead the duckling to the fire escape to get them off the roof. A hand taking grip of his large shoulder stopped him, and he turned around.

"Here" Gizmoduck said flatly, handing the pilot a small monitor. "I put a tracking device on myself; give it to the S.H.U.S.H. officers when you get there. That way, they can easily find us and come to help right away!"

The two exchanged a look before the larger duck nodded and put the device in his jacket, leading the girl off the roof and to the Ratcatcher.

The hero turned back to the plant-duck and gave him a commanding glare. "Alright, Bushroot, get in tune with the plant life and show me how to get to Wingy!"

* * *

**I hope everyone liked that chapter; sorry it took so long to write. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to start if off. I'll try to have Chapter 5 up sometime this weekend, but that's not a guarantee. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I took forever with the update. I've been distracted lately with reading, for some long awaited books have made their way into my bookshelf: Koji Suzuki's "Loop" (The third novel of the Ring series), Libba Bray's "The Sweet Far Thing" (The third novel of the Gemma Doyle Trilogy), and Don Rosa's "The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" (This is a wonder to read, it really is...if you love Ducktales and Scrooge McDuck...then, by god, you must by this TPB!)**

**Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

Quackerjack poked at the limp form on the table, watching the head bob a little from the jab, and then gave an irritated sigh.

"Well, Sparky, it looks like you overdid it and broke our little toy." The deranged toymaker said as he glared at his friend, letting a smirk slip onto his face at the annoyed look that greeted him. "Now we have to wait for him to wake up again!"

"DON'T call me SPARKY!!"

"We've been at it for a couple of hours now, he's lasting a lot longer than I thought he would." The Liquidator admit as he watched the rat stop the tape and turn off the camera, assuming they'd resume filming when their prisoner regained consciousness. "Of course, that just makes it more fun. The criminal underworld will pay good bucks for this video, no doubt about it!"

Megavolt glanced back at Darkwing Duck as the three of them started to leave the room, concluding that the hero was too badly beaten to try and make any sort of move against them now. "Ah, he won't last too much longer. Negaduck's probably gonna want to finish him off as soon as he wakes up, and that isn't going to be pretty."

He looked back and forth between his two comrades, grinning. "So, is anyone up for a game of cards?"

* * *

In the haze of his pain-induced sleep, Darkwing Duck could feel the urgent, yet gentle, shaking of his sore shoulders. As awareness began coming back to him more and more so did the tremendous pain. He couldn't help the hiss that escaped his beak.

"Are you waking up?" An oddly familiar voice asked hopefully. The shaking stopped.

The vigilante was so tired; he didn't want to open his eyes. All he wanted to do was slip back into the comforting, and painless, oblivion he had been submerged in. But the owner of the voice wouldn't have it. As soon as they realized he was slipping back into the void, they gave him another shake.

"Hey, don't do that!" A few taps on the cheek followed that command to help him come to.

Using everything in his power to try and stay awake, Darkwing fought to open his eyes. Blinking, he stared at the duck in front of him. Disappointment filled him when he realized that his next torturer was going to be Bushroot.

"I honestly expected better of you, Reg." He said hoarsely, his throat still raw from the screaming.

The mutant paused in his work, an attempt at untying the ropes that bound the broken and bleeding hero to the table, and pondered over what the other duck had said. It took him a moment to grasp the meaning of the statement. "Oh! Oh, no I'm not here to do anything bad to you!"

He backed away, waving his hands in front of him as he was declaring his innocence. "I'm here to help get you out of here and to a hospital!"

Relief washed over Darkwing Duck as he gave a grateful smile to his rescuer, who quickly resumed working and successfully untied his legs, feeling a little guilty of his assumptions. "I'm sorry, Bushroot. It wasn't fair of me to accuse you like that, especially knowing you don't like violence."

The plant-duck simply shrugged in understanding as he untied the other duck's left hand, and began to loosen the rope on his right. "After what you've been through, I don't blame you!"

The knots restraining Darkwing's right hand were proving to be difficult to undo.

"Are you alone?" He asked weakly, watching the mutant work.

Bushroot shook his head. "Naw, that Gizmoduck fellow is here with a couple of my best trees." He explained, pointing towards the door to the room. "They're in the main part of the warehouse keeping those goons busy until the S.H.U.S.H. agents show up to surround the place and arrest them once and for all."

"S.H.U.S.H?" The hero whispered, hopefulness finding him. "Are Gosalyn and Launchpad with the organization? Is she alright?" The duckling had seemed fine the last time he had seen her, but he wanted to be sure.

"She was shaken, and worried about you." The mutant said, glaring with frustration at the rope that seemed to refuse to loosen up. "Other than that, she seemed physically fine to me."

The duck relaxed a little, letting it all sink in as his confidence slowly began to find its way back to him. Gosalyn was okay, she was safe, he had not failed her…

"Why are you doing this?"

The plant-duck didn't pause with his struggle to undo the knot, nor did he hesitate with his reply. "Because you cleared my name when everyone thought I was a murderer, even after I had began stealing to support myself."

"You're not like Megavolt was…" The hero wheezed, recalling how the electric villain came to be and what he knew of Reginald Bushroot before he mutated himself. "Your studies and experiments were all towards helping society as well as nature; even your old co-worker had said you would never hurt a fly. It took me a while, but I came to realize that the deaths of those two doctors had been an accident and beyond your control at the time…"

Bushroot stopped with his work, abandoning the loosened rope. At first, he had stopped to reflect on his past. Then, he was sharing a look of confusion with the vigilante when someone from behind threw a bucket of water on him.

It took the two ducks a moment to realize, as a distinctive smell filled their nostrils, that it was not water he had been doused in.

It was gasoline…

Suddenly, before either one of them could react, the sound of a match being lit was heard. Then, Reginald Bushroot was engulfed in flames!


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a long one, enjoy!**

* * *

Bushroot fell to the floor in his desperate attempts to put himself out, screaming in pain, as Darkwing Duck watched the horrific scene unfold right before his eyes.

Negaduck, meanwhile, stared at the two of them; his trademark smirk plastered on his face as he flicked the smoking match to the floor. Chuckling darkly under his breath as he watched the various emotions cycle through his enemy's face, and at the way the plant-duck thrashed wildly on the floor. "Got to hand it to you, Drakey…this is one hell of a show!"

Seething with rage and worry, Darkwing ignored the horrendous remark and mustered all of his strength to pull his right arm free. His determination to save Bushroot overrode the pain coursing through his body at his efforts, and he was soon rewarded for his troubles. The rope broke, he was loose!

Stumbling forward, the vigilante grabbed the inflamed mutant and tried to pat down the angry flames. After quickly realizing that his efforts were not helping, he looked around the room for something that would help. "_We're on the docks…the window!_"

Thinking fast, the masked duck pulled Bushroot off the floor and ran towards the large window at the edge of the room, throwing himself and the mutant into it and down into the waves below.

Through the distortion of the water, and the extreme pain they were both experiencing, the two of them could still make out the sound of Negaduck's chilling laughter.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Launchpad yelled angrily, clenching his fists at his sides. "Are you _freaking_ kidding me?!"

Gosalyn and the tall pilot were standing outside one of the various secret entryways to S.H.U.S.H headquarters, trying to gain access and speak with Director Hooter. However; much to the duck's increasing fury, the guards would not let them pass. Despite the fact that he had come to the organization many times with Darkwing Duck, he still needed clearance to get in. There was no time for this.

"Look, buddy!" He found himself demanding with a snarl, unable to contain his emotions. "I've spent the last twenty minutes driving around the city looking for an entrance, time that could have been used to follow Gizmoduck's signal and help Darkwing Duck. You know; the guy who's constantly coming here to solve your cases!"

"He's in trouble…" Gosalyn murmured, trying not to cry. "Please, you have to let us in! If you don't help, then he might…he might…"

The guard felt sympathetic for the two, but he couldn't simply let them in without authorization. "I'm sorry, but until I get clearance..."

"Why, you good for nothing creep!"

"Launchpad, don't!"

"I demand to know, what's going on here?"

Launchpad, as he was about to throttle the guard, froze and stared at the old owl that had appeared in the doorway monitor. His fury shattered into a puddle of desperate misery as he grabbed at the small screen. "Director Hooter, sir, you have to help us!"

The owl took notice of the duckling standing next to the pilot, and began putting the pieces together. "That's the child from the broadcast…what did Darkwing do in exchange for her safe return to her parents?"

The upset look that crossed the two faces told him all he needed to know, and he felt his own heart twist with worry.

* * *

The moment the two large trees started to act out of control, Gizmoduck knew he had a problem.

Since arriving at the warehouse, things had seemed to be going smoothly for the rescue plan. Bushroot had successfully sneaked into the building to locate Darkwing while Gizmoduck went off to confront the villains, whose rowdy card game could be heard echoing throughout the nearly deserted space. They were together, and that had been a good sign.

The superhero figured it would be best if he went after the criminals with the trees while the mutant duck sought out his captured comrade and helped him get to safety until the reinforcements arrived.

However; clearly, things weren't working out as smoothly as he had thought they were.

Just moments ago, while engaged in battle against Quackerjack and the Liquidator, an agonizing scream had torn through the air. It had sent a chill down Gizmoduck's spine, causing him to freeze in his attack.

In fact, it had made everyone stop cold in their tracks.

"Was that…Bushroot?" Megavolt had asked, taking no notice of how the two trees he had been fighting were shivering with anger.

"Sounded like it, Megsy."

"Looks like Negaduck discovered the little wimp trying to free our movie star…" Liquidator said with a shrug of his shoulders, getting ready to fight again. "The moron should have stayed in his glasshouse if you ask me!"

Suddenly, before anyone made a move, the two trees shook with fury. Grabbing at Megavolt and throwing him violently aside as they charged at the others in the room.

Quackerjack managed to dodge the claw-like branches, as did Gizmoduck, and ran over to help his friend up. "You alright, Sparky?"

Megavolt sent an angry, yet controlled, charge of electricity up the arm that was offered to him. "Don't call me Sparky!"

He didn't hide the smile that passed his lips at the sight of his friend's tinged appearance, before turning his attention to the outraged trees wreaking havoc on anyone in their path. "What do you say to us starting a little bonfire, Quackerjack?"

The jester returned the dark grin, pulling out one of his toy bombs. "Should I get the marshmallows?"

* * *

The pain was unbearable, but Darkwing managed to pull himself, and the half-conscious Bushroot, up to the surface and swim back to the building.

"Hang on, Reg…" He stammered to the whimpering form beside him, doing his best to stay awake. "I'll get us out of here, I promise."

As he tried to drag the mutant into the window they had crashed threw, two strong arms roughly grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled both of them back into the room.

Negaduck's murderous eyes were barely an inch away from his own; they were so close that the vigilante could feel the scoundrel's hot breath against his face. And before he knew it, the hands clutching at his shirt quickly wrapped themselves around his throat. Strangling him so hard, that the duck thought his neck might snap.

His own hands, which had been holding Bushroot's arm in a tight grip, weakly released the plant-duck as he was shoved backward by the murderer and slammed up against the wall at the left side of the broken window.

"I really wanted to use my favorite chainsaw to finish you off, you know." The villain said in a matter-of-fact tone as he tightened his grip. "But I guess this will have to do, I can still have fun dismembering you after you're dead."

With an irritated growl, Darkwing pulled back his right arm and plunged it into Negaduck's stomach. Causing the other duck to gasp and double over in pain. "You won't get the chance to, you son of a bitch!"

As Negaduck rose, the hero immediately punched him two more times in the face. Putting the full force of his anger into each strike, his pain to be ignored as adrenaline pushed his body into action. "This is for Gosalyn! For Bushroot! For the St. Canard you came from, and for all the innocent people who have suffered because of you!"

"That's some speech, Darkwing." The villain retorted as he blocked another blow aimed at his head, throwing the hero backward and advancing on him. "Really, you've got me trembling in my cape!"

"N-no! Nononono! Don't do that!" Bushroot started crying out from his curled form on the floor, his head in his hands. "Not again…"

Although they were battling to the death, the two foes exchanged a look of confusion at the mutant's words before continuing their fight. Then, without warning, a group of thick seaweed shot through the window and took hold of Negaduck.

Catching him by surprise and dragging the struggling villain into the water below, taking Darkwing Duck with him…

* * *

The trees were furious.

Their master, the kind and caring Dr. Reginald Bushroot, had been brutally attacked. He was in pain, terrible burning pain.

The trees had shook with anger, and retaliated against their enemies. They would make the organic creatures pay for the harm they had caused the master!

One tree had attacked Megavolt, while the other charged at the three remaining opponents.

The robot…The water creature…the duck…

The robot and the duck had managed to avoid the two trees as they came together to attack the group, but the plants didn't care. Their focus remained on the final target.

Their roots were begging with thirst, and the water creature was the perfect solution to that problem.

The master was too weak to protest their actions, and they were too angry and hungry to listen even if he did.

The robot had tried to stop them once he had realized their plan, but they had easily swatted him away like a fly. The same results befell the other creatures when they attempted to save their companion.

And so, the water creature fell to their branches. He had screamed out in terror as they dipped their roots into his body, and tried to escape in vain. There would be no escape.

The other creatures all stared and watched in horror, unable to do anything else, as the one known as the Liquidator was swallowed by the eager roots of the two trees.

Screaming in a mixture of fear and pain as he was being eaten alive, becoming a smaller and smaller puddle in a matter of seconds.

In their minds, the trees could hear the horrified protests from their master. Still weak from his burns, he was trying to tell them to stop. However, it would fall on deaf ears.

Even though it upset him, they continued until there was nothing left.

The Liquidator, formerly known as Bud Flood, a creature who had thought he had become immortal…was dead.

* * *

The salt water inflamed Darkwing's injuries once more as he was pulled under the cold water by Negaduck's hand, and he tried not to let the fresh wave of pain overwhelm him. He was unable to free himself from his enemy's tight grip, no matter how hard he tried, and the adrenaline from before was quickly wearing off.

As strong as rope, the seaweed continued to gather together and wrap themselves around the evil duck's body. They embraced his legs, his waist, and then his arms, but his grip remained strong.

All the while; the masked duck continued with his struggle to free himself, even though he knew it was in vain, his eyes never leaving Negaduck's as he did so. There was no fear in the murder's face, but a look of victory instead. He knew he was going to die, and he was planning on taking Darkwing Duck with him!

"_There's no way I'm giving him that satisfaction!_" The vigilante thought in determination as he struggled harder, gritting his teeth as he did so.

As if reading his mind, Negaduck managed to pull Darkwing closer to him. Using his still slightly loose arms, he punched hard at one of the other duck's stab wounds, and grinned with pleasure as the hero let out a scream of pain.

Watching with glee as the escaped air floated up to the surface. He looked at the weakened Darkwing Duck with an expression that said: 'Wanna bet?'

The idea of watching his enemy die in front of his eyes thrilled Negaduck so much, that he allowed himself to laugh. Figuring he'd enjoy himself in the final moments of his life, and taunt the other duck while he was at it. That is…until he saw a pair of vines from the surface come down into the water and take hold of the vigilante's shoulders.

"_No…_"

Weakened from his dying laugh, Negaduck was unable to keep as firm a grip on his enemy as he had before. And so, with the combined efforts of Darkwing Duck and the vines that were helping him, the hero was able to escape from the villain's grasp.

"_No!_"

The duck that had terrorized the citizens of two different dimensions was helpless as he watched his enemy be pulled up to the safety of the surface, his anger was uncontainable.

"NOOOOOO!!"

The remains of Negaduck's life escaped his beak in a fury of air bubbles, his eyes blazing with rage. Although, as the light in those terrifying eyes began to dim, Darkwing thought he spotted something else shining in them.

Fear.

"_Poetic justice wins out in the end…_" He thought grimly as his head burst above the surface, and he was slowly pulled back into the building he had been dragged from.

Bushroot released him and fell back onto the floor as soon as he was back in the room, moaning in pain. "Oh, thank goodness…when they didn't let go of Negaduck, I was afraid the seaweed had drowned you too."

"Thanks to you, I'm fine." Darkwing reassured him, taking note of the trauma on the mutant's face. Something had happened. "Bushroot?"

"They killed Liquidator, the trees did." The plant-duck began as he rocked back and forth as his arms retracted back to their normal length. "They drank him, and they didn't listen to me when I told them to stop! I don't know if they've hurt anyone else, I think they're blocking me!"

Several loud crashes could be heard from the other side of the warehouse, where the battle was taking place, and then there was an explosion.

"Something tells me, that isn't the S.H.U.S.H. reinforcements you told me about…" Muttered Darkwing as he limped over to the table with the torturous equipment on it and took his gas gun off of it, checking to see if the gas tabs and other tools were still intact. "I'm going to see what's going on."

Bushroot tried to stand in protest of the announcement, but instead gave a yelp of pain as the burns covering his body screamed at the movement. "You shouldn't do that, you're in seriously bad shape!"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, not if Giz needs my help!" Darkwing argued, turning back to the mutant. "And you barely move you're so badly burned."

"But…"

"There's not much I can do either." The hero admit as he began to walk away. "But I'm going to do whatever I can do to help until reinforcements show up."

Before Bushroot could argue, Darkwing had already left the room. Leaving a trail of blood on the floor in his wake…

* * *

Gizmoduck wasn't sure how many more lightning strikes, toy bombs, or swinging branches his suit was going to be able to take, and found himself wondering for the millionth time where the S.H.U.S.H. agents were. Dodging another flurry of attacks, both aimed at him or someone near him, as he pondered.

"_How did everything manage to go so wrong?_" He asked himself as sped towards Quackerjack with a net in his hands, and attempted to catch the villain. Annoyed when the quick jester managed to avoid him, and he got attacked by one of the trees instead. "Why are you attacking me, I'm the good guy!!"

As the remaining tree advanced on the robotic duck, the fallen one burned on the floor as a result of the various electric strikes Megavolt had assaulted it with. Since it had been too slow to avoid them all, it had quickly fallen after the first successful hit.

The electric rat turned away from his handy work to see Gizmoduck getting up on a shaky wheel, and remaining still to observe the second tree as it tried to deal with Quackerjack.

"_He's probably trying to figure out how to defeat the poor little tree without hurting it, the dork!_" Megavolt surmised as he let a powerful electric charge build up in his fingertips, rubbing his hands together as he did so. "_Well, I'll just have to make him regret that decision. Maybe I'll get lucky and kill him while I'm at it!_"

He charged up, and then unleashed his wrath upon the unsuspecting duck. A manic laugh pouring from him as he did so, but that laugh didn't last. It soon turned into an anguished cry as he watched the large tree pick up Quackerjack and throw the jester into the robot, putting him directly in the path of the deadly attack.

The screams of warning never reached the impish duck's ears, and he fell without a sound when the fatal bolt of lightning struck him.

The room was silent as everyone stared at the still form on the floor; even the tree seemed surprised by what had happened. The only sound that could be heard was the startled panting of Gizmoduck's breath, but that was soon drowned out by a miserable bawl from Megavolt as he ran forward to his friend's side.

The rat was horrified to realize, as he approached the body, that the jester was dead. A look of pained surprise remained frozen on the lifeless face, with eyes wide and sightless. The villain reached out and touched the head with a shaky hand, his voice cracking with emotion. "Qu…Quackerjack…?"

"I have a first aid kit in me; I may be able to help until reinforcements arrAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Megavolt wouldn't allow his enemy to finish his sentence, and instead turned on the duck and grabbed him. Shocking him with everything he could muster, knowing that eventually the suit would shut down and the man inside it would be helpless to the electricity. "He's dead!! That persistent joker, my best friend, is DEAD!!"

Gizmoduck could do nothing but scream as each surge of electricity heaved into the metal he was incased in, feeling panic wash over him when he realized the suit was shutting down involuntarily. Soon, it wouldn't be able to protect him anymore. And then, he would be at the mercy of the grieving criminal.

Once again, the duck wondered how everything had gone so wrong.

"I'm going to make you pay, you walking tin can!" The villain screamed, as his eyes filled with murder. "I'm going to kill you!"

Out of nowhere, there was a flash as a cloud of blue smoke surrounded them. Startling the rat, and causing him to stop his violent assault in curiosity.

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" Said a familiar and confident voice from within the shadows, an equally familiar profile was outlined in its darkness.

"Wingy?!"

"Darkwing Duck." Megavolt snarled as he released his prey, setting his sights on his new victim as the smoke cleared and he saw the battered form in front of him. "I'll have the pleasure of killing you, after all."

The duck in question rolled his eyes, his gun still ready to fire despite the weary shaking of his hands. "Don't bet your life on it…"

"Oh…but I am…"

Before any retort could be made, the rat bent down and removed a small doll from his dead friend's pocket.

It had been the jester's favorite toy; never leaving his side, Mr. Banana Head. The rat regarded it fondly, glancing down at the fallen duck with a sad smile. Then, the sinister look returned as he faced the two heroes and held the doll out in front of him. "See you losers on the other side!"

Gizmoduck shoved Darkwing Duck away as Megavolt pulled a tab off of the toy, and activated the grenade within it. Tossing it with little worry to the floor beneath his enemies as he charged up, smiling when the explosion came.

The hero was thrown to the sidelines, and watched the entire ordeal play out in slow motion.

The floorboards beneath the two foes and the body collapsed when the bomb went off, sending them plummeting towards the water below. Thinking quickly, Darkwing aimed his gun at his friend and fired. Watching with anticipation as the grappling hook cut through the air, and wrapped around the shut down Gizmosuit and the duck inside it.

Megavolt's suicidal desire was granted when his electrified body struck the water, causing him to short circuit upon impact and pass out as he hugged the lifeless body of his best friend.

He sank beneath the water without a fight, and let the body drag him down as he fell into his eternal sleep.

* * *

"Ughh…"

Gizmoduck's head was pounding as he opened his eyes; startled and confused by what he saw around him and by the eerie sensation that he was floating. For a moment, he thought he had died.

It wasn't until he felt himself fall a little, and then come to a sudden jolting stop, that he noticed the strong rope wrapped around his body. "Wingy!"

A weak, yet relieved, sounding laugh answered him as the rope shook slightly and was slowly pulled back up a little. "Giz, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Darkwing rolled his eyes, even though he knew his reaction couldn't be seen, and grunted painfully as he tried to haul the other duck up. His wounds bled more under the strain of his efforts.

"Oh…I don't know." He wheezed as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "S…saving your life?"

An irritated, and clearly worried, groan came from Gizmoduck as he tried to get his suit working again. "Just let me go, Wingy. You're going to aggravate your injuries doing that!"

"And what, let you fall to a watery grave? I don't think so." Despite the stubborn confidence in his voice, the vigilante inwardly wondered how long he was going to be able to keep this up. "Is that delightful suit of yours up and running?"

Gizmoduck didn't answer him, but the frustrated growls that were being directed at his metallic attire were all the duck needed to hear.

"I didn't think so…"

As another wave of dizziness; stronger than before, came over him, Darkwing looked around the room in the hopes that he could get the surviving tree to help. Disappointed when he saw that the plant was nowhere to be seen, leading him to conclude that it had fallen in the explosion or had abandoned them.

His vision blurred as he lost his footing, and slipped slightly in the small pool of blood that had formed at his feet. The startled cry from his friend, as a result of the sudden drop, helped him clear his head and focus on the task at hand. But it was a moment of clarity that quickly passed, as the dizziness returned.

"oh man…G-giz?" He could barely speak; it was getting harder for him to breathe.

Gizmoduck paused from his attempts at reactivating his suit, and looked up at the sound of the other duck's voice. Uneasy at the way the words had been weakly slurred. "Are you sure you're...?"

Darkwing Duck's legs wobbled as he tried to keep his composure, and he felt warm blood seep from his wounds as spots began dancing before his eyes. Everything was spiraling into darkness.

"Grab…g-grab hold of som…ugh…"

He couldn't breathe…

Without warning, Gizmoduck found himself falling towards the water below.

Thrashing his arms in a panic, he managed to grab hold of a rusty metal pipe to stop his fall. Finding himself, still powerless, inches away from the deep water that was sure to have consumed him.

His arm shook at the effort it took to hold himself up, the dead weight of the Gizmosuit was holding him down, and he growled in frustration. There was no way he was going to be able to get back up to the warehouse without the suit being turned on, and he tried once more to activate it.

"Wingy? Are you alright?" He asked while pushing the various buttons at his disposal with his free hand, disturbed by the silence that greeted his ears.

"Wingy?...Darkwing?...Drake!"

Warning bells were going off in his head as he began to pound down at the buttons, muttering his demands that the suit turn on as he gave another fearful glance back up at the floorboards above him. The silence was unnerving.

"Screw this… BLATHERING BLATHERSKITE!!"

The moment the various pieces of the suit shed themselves from his body, Fenton felt the weight disappear altogether and was able to hold himself up far easier than before. Without a moment to lose, he quickly began to climb up to the stable warehouse above. Increasing his pace as best he could as a terrible feeling of dread washed over him.

"Someone help!!" A panicked voice yelled from above; the accountant realized it belonged to Launchpad as he tried to climb faster. His dread increasing when he reached the top, and took in the sight before him.

Darkwing Duck lay lifeless, face down on the floor, covered in blood. He was unresponsive when the large pilot fell to his knees by his side and tried, desperately to wake him.

"DW?" Launchpad pleaded emotionally as he turned his friend over and shook the limp duck gently, repeatedly looking over his shoulder for the S.H.U.S.H. agents that had been following his plane as it had tracked Gizmoduck's signal. "Dammit, where are they?! Come on, buddy…Don't do this. You survived that showdown with Taurus Bulba; you can come out of this too, right?"

S.H.U.S.H. soldiers came crashing into the room, just moments after Fenton Crackshell climbed back onto the stable floorboards. Their guns raised in anticipation of a fight as the EMTs pushed through to get to the body on the floor, quickly getting to work on attempting to revive the fallen hero with grim expressions on their faces.

"He doesn't have a pulse!" One of them confirmed as Director Hooter pushed through the crowd, his face falling as he took in the sight of the battered and lifeless body of Darkwing Duck sprawled on the floor.

"This can't be happening…"

* * *

**I'm horrible, I know. I'll try to get Chapter 7 (the final Chapter) up sometime this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My friends, and faithful readers, I present to you...the final chapter (I'm really tired, so if I made any typo's...please forgive me. If I notice any, I'll try to fix them later on).**

* * *

Reginald Bushroot awoke to the sounds of hospital monitors beeping steadily, and slowly allowed his mind to take in the other noises within the room. He shifted in the bed he was lying in, noticing its unusual dirt-like feel, and winced at the movement. The burns covering his body were throbbing painfully.

"Oh, you're awake." A soft-spoken and familiar, feminine voice said. "Just try to hold still, Reggie. Maybe the water will help soothe your burns…"

The mutant's eyes shot open at the use of the old nickname, and were soon blinded by the white lights above him, making him wait until they came into focus once more.

Now recalling why the voice had seemed so familiar to him, he turned to its owner and stared at her in disbelief. Jolting up a little in surprise, and bringing on a fresh wave of pain from his aggravated injuries.

"Rh-rho …?" He couldn't bring himself to say her name, and tore his gaze away from her shamefully to stare at one of the monitors he was connected to. Wincing a little at his movements, feeling a little embarrassed when he did. The awkwardness he used to feel all the time in her presence was quickly coming back to him.

"Reginald?" Dr. Rhoda Dendron asked in a worried tone as she rose from her chair to lean over him, "What's wrong? Is this soil helping you at all, perhaps I should have them bring in a different brand…?"

She stood to call in one of the medical assistants, but the sound of his quiet and dejected voice stopped her.

"Miss. Dendron, why are you here?" Bushroot asked her, his eyes averted towards his clamped hands. "After what I did, and after what I tried to do to you…why would you come anywhere near me?"

The young duck remained frozen where she stood; looking back at the mutant she had once known so well, finding herself unable to speak for a moment.

She abandoned her plan to call on assistance, and returned to the side of the bed to look down upon her old co-worker. "Because S.H.U.S.H. asked me to come here, knowing that I knew you before your…accident. Also knowing that, next to you, I am the best in my field and would know how to help you in the ways the doctors here wouldn't be able to."

Bushroot remained silent, feeling his heart drop a little at her explanation. Realizing that, although he certainly didn't deserve it after what he had done, he had been hoping she had come due to their old friendship.

"I'm sorry they bothered you on account of me…you can leave at anytime, I know you don't feel comfortable around me. And honestly, I don't blame you." He apologized sadly, looking at her with understanding if she chose to follow his advice.

Rhoda was at a loss for words again, and then shook her head. "I came because, even though you scared me that day, I still care for you. I wanted to be here, and I want to help you heal as best I can."

The plant-duck just stared at her in disbelief, wondering if he had heard her right. "You…still care for me?"

She offered him a shy, yet sincere, smile in reassurance.

Bushroot couldn't help the stupid, love struck, grin that came across his face as he watched her pour the cool water over his burns once more. Shivering a little as the liquid pooled over his burns, comforting him as he began to reconnect with the friend he had unintentionally chased away one year ago.

* * *

Launchpad was slouched in the uncomfortable waiting room chair with Gosalyn nuzzled up against him in his lap, submerged in a troubled sleep as he pat her head comfortingly while lost in his own upsetting thoughts. Down the hall Fenton was leaning against the window to Darkwing's room, staring at the duck lying near lifeless in the bed with protective intensity. The look of worry and anger on his face was plain to see, and the guilt was just as powerful.

Guilt and sadness was something they were all suffering through right now.

Director J. Gander Hooter took in the sight of the trio, and silently shared their misery as he cautiously approached the accountant and stood next to him to stare at the unconscious form inside the room.

To see Darkwing Duck, the young man that Hooter had privately begun to think of like a son, in such a manner was terribly distressing to the old owl. Knowing what the vigilante had gone through that night, both emotionally and physically, was astounding to him.

The vigilante had been tortured, beaten, electrocuted, stabbed repeatedly, strangled, burned, and nearly drowned. It was amazing he had lasted as long as he did, and still managed to keep on fighting.

It seemed as though his determination to make sure everyone he cared about was safe was what drove the hero to push himself past his limits, and once that had been accomplished his body just gave out on him. The severe blood loss and stress his body had taken had finally caught up with him earlier that night as he held Gizmoduck's life in his hands, and he had died when it became too much.

The EMTs had arrived on the scene mere moments after his heart had stopped, and were able to revive him and rush him to the hospital.

Now, they had to wait to see if they had truly been on time after all…wait to see if he would live.

"The bodies of Negaduck, Megavolt, and Quackerjack have all been recovered from the bay and are being autopsied as we speak…" The old owl informed the silent accountant as the two of them stared at the unconscious figure in the bed. "I thought you'd like to know that your suit has been recovered as well, and is being held at headquarters until you're ready to pick it up."

"You could have left it to rust for all I care…" The duck replied bitterly, clenching his fists a little as he made the angry remark.

Hooter didn't comment, but simply nodded in understanding.

"You went through hell, Wingy…" Fenton whispered to the figure through the glass in front of him. "I want to see you get the praise you deserve for everything you've done for this city, and I want to hear you brag about it. So…do me a favor and pull through this, okay?"

Launchpad, meanwhile, watched the two men from where he was sitting. Fidgeting in his seat, wishing that there was something he could do to help.

He had tried to find Morgana in the hopes that she could heal his dying friend, but she was still back in her home country visiting with her family. There were no TVs, radios, or telephones out there, so he had no way of reaching her. Gosalyn had attempted to use what little she had learned about magic to try and contact her soon to be step-mother, but had no luck whatsoever.

"_He could still pull through on his own…he's done it before._" The tall duck tried to reassure himself as he thought back on all the near-fatal situations the vigilante had been involved in, the worst being his encounter with the late Taurus Bulba. Thoughts of the tyrant made Launchpad think back on happier moments in his year-long friendship with the hero, and he fondly recalled the moment they had met.

The pilot had just left Scrooge McDuck's services, having desired going off on his own adventures helping people, and had been thrilled to come face to face with his recent idol while the vigilante had been on a thrilling chase.

Despite Darkwing Duck's uncertainties with the idea of having a sidekick, he accepted the other duck's offer and teamed up with him. They had hit it off soon after that, and had quickly become best friends.

The tall duck smiled fondly at the memories, happy to be distracted by his past.

The child squirming in his arms; however, brought Launchpad back to the dreariness of the hospital, and he looked down at her with concern.

Gosalyn was still in a deep sleep, but it was clear to the pilot that she was having some sort of nightmare judging from the way her face was twisted with misery. Tears were soon flowing freely down her cheeks, as she curled up even more in his arms.

"Dad…" She whimpered softly, hugging herself in her troubled sleep.

Suddenly, the monitors in Darkwing's room began blaring in warning. The screens had gone flat, his heart had stopped!

Fenton and Director Hooter shrank back in undisguised shock at the sight, and were soon pushed aside by the nurses and doctors as they rushed into the room. Frantic, yet professional, as they tried to pull the hero away from death's grip once more.

"Don't you DARE, Wingy!" Fenton found himself yelling through the window, pounding on it in his fearful anger as Hooter pulled him away and the two of them joined Launchpad on the sidelines.

"DW, don't give up…" The pilot was whispering as he watched the scene unfold, and then looked down at the little girl in his arms again. She was awake, and was staring into the room where her father lay with a look of terror on her face. "We need ya…"

"That young man has impressed me time and again with his talents and never-ending determination." Director Hooter said softly with a stubborn tone of denial, his eyes never leaving the efforts being made to revive the young duck. "He'll survive this, just as he always has."

The monitors continued their horrible warning alarms, while the medical staff continued their efforts to revive the vigilante. His body flopped limply beneath their hands, and his lifeless face was etched with a look of pure exhaustion.

Time was passing by, and his heart still failed to retain its once strong beat.

Gosalyn tearfully took in the sight in front of her, as Launchpad tried to steer her away from it, bringing her hands together in prayer as she stared at her father's body in disbelief. "Please….PLEASE wake up!"

After ten minutes of repeated efforts, the head doctor in the room regretfully looked at his companions. "I'm going to have to call it…" He whispered to them, glancing momentarily at the four individuals that had huddled around the hallway outside the patient's room.

"Time of death is 11:56 p.m."

Launchpad could feel his legs give way beneath him, and was soon lead by Fenton back to the chair he had been sitting in. Collapsing into it, with a look of misery on his face, the pilot stared ahead lost in his own thoughts once more while the accountant took a seat at his side. The smaller duck's own face bore a similar expression of grief.

Director J. Gander Hooter felt the moisture begin to brim his eyes as he kept staring into the room, watching the men and women within it pull the bed sheet over Darkwing's head, and then looked down at the child that was still standing by his side. Noticing sadly how her face had paled at the sight before her.

"I'm sorry, my dear…" He said softly to her, taken by surprise when her small form dove into him to cry against his coat. After a moment of hesitation, as a realization dawned on him, he pulled the girl closer in an attempt to comfort her. He pat her head a little as he turned his eyes back into the emptying room, and then slowly lead her towards the still figure on the bed. "You may sit with him for as long as you need to, little one."

Gosalyn looked up into the old owl's eyes, seeing his own grief fresh within them, and nodded her head solemnly. Watching as he left the room to speak with the equally upset looking Fenton and Launchpad, who were both sitting across the hall.

Hesitantly, the little girl turned back to the mass underneath the white hospital sheets.

Sniffing a little as she reached out and pulled the fabric off of her father's head, the child stared at the duck before her. Crying more as she drank in every detail of his exhausted and lifeless face, making note of the various bruises and wounds she could see. Guilt overwhelming her, as it was doing for the individuals out in the hallway, even though she knew it wasn't her fault and that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it.

Slowly, her eyes never leaving his face, Gosalyn took her father's limp hand into her own. She clutched it tightly, and then climbed up onto the bed to lie next to him. Curling up against him like she would whenever she had been having a bad dream, and closing her eyes hesitantly, she found herself wishing even more than before that this was all some terrible nightmare.

The young duckling sobbed quietly next to her father, allowing her tears to flow freely down her already stained cheeks.

The sensation of a comforting hand rubbing her shoulder calmed her down a little, her sobs subsiding slightly as her eyes began to cloud with emotional and physical exhaustion.

"_Close your eyes, little girl blue, inside of you lies a rainbow."_ Darkwing's voice sang softly in her mind, slowly and kindly in rhythm with the rubbing on her shoulder.

"_Yellow blue, red blue, purple two, blue, purple, and green, and the yellow…"_

In the drowsiness engulfing her; Gosalyn could almost see her father, appearing perfectly healthy and healed, leaning over her with a sad and comforting smile on his face.

"_Rest your head, little girl blue, come paint your dreams on your pillow."_

Through her now sleep-blurred vision, she could still see the lifeless body next to her. Understanding what was happening as another tear slipped down her face, her beak quivering a little.

"_I'll be near to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow."_

"I love you dad…"

"_I'll be near to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow…I love you too, Gos…"_

The warmth of his ghostly embrace plunged her into a comforting sleep, as she heard him whisper his final goodbye.

* * *

The funeral took place on a surprisingly beautiful day, enhanced by Bushroot's influence over the plant-life within the cemetery, and the crowd that gathered for it was large.

Friends and family had been joined by hundreds of St. Canardian citizens, all of which were mourning the loss of their hometown hero. Now revealed to be Drake Mallard, and praising the vigilante on a far grander scale than even Darkwing himself could have envisioned.

Gosalyn Mallard let a bittersweet smile come to her face as she took in the sight, feeling even more proud of her father than she already had been. Wishing he was there to see the mass of people who had come to say their goodbyes and thanks to him for everything he had done.

Yet, she also found herself a little angry at her fellow citizens as well.

Silently demanding to know, as they filed passed the coffin one at a time, why they never showed their appreciation before. Why she had to lose him before he got the praise he deserved. Why it had to take his death to make people acknowledge him and respect him for his persistent efforts to protect them all from the psychotic fiends that chose to grace their streets.

Would this love for him have ever come about if he had survived the final showdown with the city's most dangerous criminals?

She didn't want to think about it, and instead turned her attention back to the casket containing her father's body. Running a hand against the polished wood, as Morgana's own slender hand cupped over hers. Causing the duckling to look up at the woman's somber face, seeing how she was struggling to retain control over her emotions.

Without hesitation the girl hugged the beautiful sorceress she had come to think of as her mother, even though Drake never had the chance to pop the question. Happy and comforted when the witch returned her embrace, knowing that the love she felt for the adult was mutual.

Launchpad's large arms wrapped around the two figures for a moment, and gave them a comforting smile through his tear-filled eyes when the three of them finally pulled away.

Gosalyn stared at the adults, as they stood at her side to wait silently for the priest to begin his speech, and once again felt grateful that she would remain with them as a family. Knowing that her father had named the two of them her legal guardians in his will; having been prepared for the possibility that he may fall in a fight, despite his constant reassurances that he would never leave her alone.

Before the child could let a fresh wave of tears fall at the thought, the priest came forward through the crowd and stood before the grave. Ready to begin his speech, as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground.

"We are here today, to say our goodbyes to Drake Mallard. A young man who was also known to this city as its loyal protector; the terror that flapped in the night, the brave soul who never stopped his quest to protect others…Darkwing Duck!"

_**The End**_

* * *

**I REALLY need to go to bed…since I'll have the unfortunate displeasure of getting up at 5 a.m. tomorrow to get ready for work (I have a 4 day weekend starting after work tomorrow, so I really shouldn't be complaining.). However, staying up to this ungodly hour was worth it. Because I finally finished the story! Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing this fic. Your support was wonderful!**


	8. Alternate Ending

**To my old readers, Sorry for the false alarm! I just felt it would be better to merge this alt. ending with the main fic. To those who are reading this fic for the first time, I simply ask that you enjoy this alternate ending! **

* * *

Fenton Crackshell sat in the debriefing room at S.H.U.S.H. headquarters, feeling absolutely miserable as he stared at the television screen in front of him with Director Hooter at his side. The torture he was witnessing was horrific to watch. "This goes on for two hours...how did he manage to pull though it for as long as he had?"

J. Gander sighed wearily as he stopped the tape and silently gestured Agent Grizzlikof to his side, making note of the shocked expression on the large bear's face. Knowing that his top agent's former harsh opinions regarding Darkwing Duck had been snuffed out entirely after getting a glimpse of what the vigilante had gone through that night at the hands of the city's most dangerous criminals.

"He didn't want to make it easy for them." The bear grunted before his supervisor could speak, and removed the video from the VCR. Looking down at it in his large paw with disgust and giving his boss a questioning look.

"There was only one copy recovered from the scene, am I correct?" The old owl asked; appearing calm and collected, but his voice betrayed him.

"Yes, Director Hooter."

"They never got the chance to film their ending…" Fenton snarled from his seat, his mind wandering back to the hospital as he worried over Darkwing's condition.

"And they'll never get the glory they sought by making the tape either…Agent Grizzlikof, please destroy that video and the equipment used to film it." J. Gander ordered quietly, also concerned for the critically injured vigilante. "Then join your team in their search for Quackerjack and Megavolt."

"They survived?" The duck asked, surprised. "I thought they were both killed…"

Hooter shook his head, watching as the large bear left the room. "Some of my men spotted the two on the shore by the warehouse, but lost sight of them before they could attempt an arrest."

"The shock of Megavolt short-circuiting when they fell into the bay must have jump-started Quackerjack's heart again…" Fenton mused, staring at a spot on the table. After a moment of silence, the accountant stood up and looked down at his supervisor. "Where's my suit? I want to go after them!"

A look of uncertainty passed over J. Gander's face as he stared back up at the young duck, he really didn't think it was a wise decision. "You are exhausted; and after the battle you endured along with the stress of tonight's events, I can honestly say I don't blame you. However; I don't think it's a good idea for you to go looking for another fight so soon, especially when you take into consideration how quickly Megavolt was able to shut down the Gizmosuit…"

Fenton stiffened a little at the remark, remembering all too clearly the dangerous assault of electricity the rat had bore down on him nearly an hour ago and how close he had come to dying at the hands of the grieving villain. If it weren't for Darkwing, he would have been killed.

"Now see here, you and I both know the hell that man went through tonight because of those two and their friends. They tortured him to the brink of death, and he STILL didn't give up or back down when Bushroot and I were in trouble. He pushed himself past the breaking point, and he died saving my life." The accountant shouted; his guilt and anger gaining control of him. "If you think I'm just going to sit around at the hospital and watch him deteriorate, while those two creeps run free on the streets, then you better think again. He deserves better than that, and I owe it to him to make sure those two are captured and thrown in jail where they belong!"

Without waiting for the owl's response, he stormed out of the room to locate the Gizmosuit and help hunt down the two criminals. Leaving Director J. Gander Hooter alone in the room, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Bushroot was content, despite the pain from the burns covering his body. He enjoyed having Rhonda by his side pouring cool water over his wounds, and happily speaking to him about the times they had shared together in the past. However, a feeling of unease still lingered in his mind as he thought of Darkwing Duck.

What had happened to him? Was he alright?

The mutant had been unable to get any information about the vigilante from the woman he loved or the nurses and medical assistants that came to his room, although he suspected hippa regulations were what prevented the medical staff from telling him anything. That or the fact that he was a criminal who was known to battle against the masked hero, even though he had abandoned those ways a while ago…

It was still maddening for him though, since the last time he had seen the duck was when the hero went to Gizmoduck's aid…bleeding heavily from his wounds.

Reginald had passed out from the pain of his burns when he had attempted to follow Darkwing, and later on found himself in the branches of the surviving tree being lead to a group of EMTs before blacking out again. He had no idea what the final outcome of the night's events had been, but could only pray that no one else had been hurt or killed and that Darkwing was okay.

Suddenly; before the mutant had another chance to think, a duck carrying a suitcase came bursting into the room.

Fenton Crackshell took in the plant-duck's appearance; wincing a little at the sight of the burns, before putting a hand on Rhonda's shoulder to pull her off to the side of the room. His eyes were tired, yet serious, as he spoke to her quietly. "Miss, would you please leave the room for a few minutes? I need to speak with this man for a moment, it's very important."

Hesitantly, the woman nodded her head and left the room. Looking over her shoulder, with a supportive smile on her face, she walked out the door. It closed quietly in her wake, leaving the two ducks alone to the company of the monitors of the room and their silence.

"I know you're in a lot of pain…" Fenton began, looking regretfully down at the burns covering the mutant's body. "But I need you to do me a favor…"

The mutant gave the accountant an uncertain look, suspicious that he knew the other duck somehow but couldn't quite place how, and slowly nodded his head to indicate he would listen to the request. Wondering if the individual in front of him was some sort of government official, and what they wanted from him aside from the arrest he was sure to come.

"I need you to track down Megavolt and Quackerjack for me." The duck began, a look of determination and fury shone in his eyes. "They were both hurt in the fight so I doubt they got far, but I don't want to waste time looking for them if I don't have to."

Bushroot was a little taken aback from the request. He had no idea what had happened after he passed out at the warehouse, and was surprised to be getting such information after pondering over Darkwing Duck's condition just moments earlier. He was about to inquire about the vigilante, but was interrupted before he could do so.

"Look, I know you put your neck on the line to try and save Darkwing…and you may be weary of helping out again, but I promise you that you won't need to come with me this time. All you need to do is reach out to your plants and find out where those goons are hiding, and the rest will be left for me to deal with." Fenton said quickly, his eyes pleading with the plant-duck in front of him.

Without hesitation, the mutant nodded his head. "I can't do it from here though, there's too much concrete and electronics blocking me off. We'll have to go to the roof."

The accountant gave a worried glance at the burns covering the duck's body. "Are you sure you can't do it from here, I don't want to make the pain you're suffering from any worse if you have to move around."

"Sorry, but I can't." Bushroot replied flatly as he stood, grabbing at the other duck's arm for support. Wincing a little as his burns throbbed. "Besides, I think the cool air might help soothe the pain a little."

With that said, the two made their way into the hallway, and to the closest stairwell. They had come across a couple of S.H.U.S.H. officers along the way, but were allowed to pass when the men got a look at Fenton. A couple of minutes later, they were on the rooftop of the hospital. The mutant made his way to the ledge, using it to steady himself, and closed his eyes in concentration.

Even though Fenton was worried for the plant-duck, his eagerness to hunt down the two criminals overruled it. After a moment, he looked at the other duck with an expression similar to that of a child waiting for their favorite cartoon to come on. "Well…do you have anything?"

Bushroot shook his head, his brow furrowing with concentration. "There are so many voices, and the ones I'm seeking are too faint to hear in the commotion…it's easier to do when I'm following them."

Now it was the accountant's turn to shake his head. "You're too hurt for that, I don't want to risk it."

"If it'll help Darkwing, then I don't mind." The mutant said after a moment. "How is he, anyway? I have no idea what happened after he left to go help that Gizmoduck fellow, I passed out when I tried to follow him."

Fenton faltered in his stance, looking down at the roof floor with a worried expression on his face. "He's…not doing too good."

This news pulled Bushroot's concentration back a little, and he looked over at the duck standing next to him. He was surprised by the powerful guilt displayed on the man's face, and noticed again that there was something familiar about him.

"Megavolt accidently shot Quackerjack with a deadly lightning strike that was meant for someone else, and killed him." The accountant began to explain, placing his hands on the ledge and leaning forward as he remembered the scenario that had played out at the other end of the city nearly an hour earlier that night. "Understandably upset, Megavolt took his aggression out on m—ahh Gizmoduck and shut down his suit in the process. He would have killed him too, if Darkwing hadn't showed and stopped him."

The mutant was silent; he had caught the other duck's mistake and now knew why he seemed so familiar to him…but didn't say anything, he didn't see the point, and kept listening as the hero continued to recap what had happened.

"Megavolt powered up and used a grenade in an attempt to kill everyone, which blew up and caused the floorboards to collapse underneath all of them, and fell into the water while he was still charged. He must have short-circuited, and the shock of that must have restarted Quackerjack's heart, because the two of them were spotted alive and well by S.H.U.S.H. agents when they arrived later on." Fenton paused, noticing that Bushroot was trying to calculate how far the two injured villains could have gone, and seemed to be trying to focus his communications with the plants of that general area.

"What happed after that?" The mutant asked as his eyes closed again in concentration.

"Well…" The accountant started, clenching his fists a little at the memories. "Wingy saved my life when he caught the Gizmosuit, which had shut down, with his grappling hook and aggravated his wounds in the process. He passed out from blood loss, stopped breathing, and was dead two minutes later when the S.H.U.S.H. forces finally showed up."

He pushed away from the ledge and paced behind the plant-duck as he replayed those last few moments over and over in his mind. "The EMTs were able to revive him, and he's been in Critical Care since then. His body did shut down again, and the medical staff was able to revive him, but the doctors told us that if he crashes again…there's a slim chance they'll be able to save him a third time."

Bushroot felt horrible hearing that, and found himself concentrating even harder to get a location from his friends. Eyes shooting open when he did. "I think I've found them…but there's no guarantee that they won't move before you and the S.H.U.S.H. agents get there, Gizmoduck."

Fenton smiled grimly, fingering the suitcase at his side eagerly at the thought of catching the two criminals. "Oh, don't worry, they won't see us coming…and they won't be able to put up much of a fight by the time they do."

The accountant's face then fell a little with panic, realizing the mutant had called him by his superhero name. "Uh…"

The other duck just smiled reassuringly, "I won't tell a soul."

Going to Bushroot's side to help him walk back down to his hospital room, Fenton smiled back gratefully. "Thanks...for your promise, and for everything you've done tonight."

He lead the mutant back to his room, watching as Rhonda helped him settle back onto his dirt covered bed. And then, after a moment, turned to leave the hospital and inform the S.H.U.S.H. agents waiting for him of Quackerjack and Megavolt's current location. Swearing on his honor, as he clutched the handle of his suitcase tighter while exiting the building, that he would make sure justice was prevailed.

* * *

Gosalyn sat in the waiting room of the Critical Care Center at St. Canard Hospital, anxious to know what was going on with her father. Upset that no one, not even Launchpad, would give her a straight answer about how he was doing. However, the looks of concern and misery she caught in the pilot's eyes spelled out enough of it for her. Right now, things didn't look good for Darkwing Duck.

Sniffing as she curled up in a ball in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, the child lifted her watery eyes to the small TV hanging at the corner of the room. There was a blonde-haired reporter plastered on the screen, and it wasn't long before the duckling could make out what story she was covering.

"This is Donna Rosa reporting live from St. Canard Hospital, where this city's hometown hero is speculated to be fighting for his life after turning himself over to a group of notorious criminals to save a child from certain death…"

Numbness washed over Gosalyn as she sat up in the seat and stared at the screen intently, unconsciously picking up the clicker that had been left on the table next to her and turning up the volume.

"Close to an hour ago, S.H.U.S.H. agents; lead by Duckburg's very own Gizmoduck, stormed an old abandoned warehouse where the city's most dangerous criminals had been hiding and discovered our own badly beaten hero. Who is reported to have been dead when the authorities arrived, but was successfully revived by paramedics on the scene before being rushed to the ER."

The girl's eyes widened with every word that came from the woman's mouth, feeling a chill go down her spine at the thought of her father being dead…if even for a moment. She felt Launchpad collapsing into the chair next to her, and wondered if he was feeling the same way she was.

"Since his visit to the ER," The reporter continued, in a monotone voice. "Darkwing Duck has been rumored to have nearly died again, and has since then been moved into Critical Care…where it is feared by many that he will not survive the night. Which leaves us to wonder, what this city will be without our beloved hero?"

Gosalyn snarled at the last remark made by the woman, and threw the clicker back on the table in disgust. "Oh, so NOW everyone appreciates him and loves him…when he's dying at some hospital, and isn't awake to hear people finally acknowledging what he's done for this city!"

"Gos…" Launchpad whispered quietly, reaching out a large hand and trying to soothe her. "Hey, kiddo. Your dad's not dying, he's just…"

"Taking a little nap?" The child asked furiously, glaring at the adult as she spun around to face him. "I'm not an idiot, so don't treat me like one. I was watching the same news story you were, I know he's fighting for his life in there because of me!"

Miserable and unwilling to let Launchpad comfort her, the girl ran off into the maze of hallways before the large duck had a chance to say anything. Running blind, and avoiding anyone who tried to stop her with ease. It didn't take long for her to let her instincts guide her, and before she knew it she was standing outside her father's room.

Dragging a chair in front of the door, Gosalyn quickly climbed up on it and peered through the window to take in the sight of the motionless and beaten form on the bed. Her eyes watered as she stared at her father, and it was then that the floodgates to her heart shattered as she broke down into sobs.

Sliding down on the chair, and sitting with her knees pulled up against her chest, she buried her face into her arms and cried uncontrollably. Terror pounded within her that she would lose him, just as she had lost the biological parents she couldn't remember and the grandfather who had raised her. The idea that she would lose her family again was too much for her to bear, and made her cry even harder.

She continued crying as Launchpad's strong arms lifted her off of the chair and carried her back to the waiting room, leaving Drake Mallard alone once more as he wavered on the edge between life and death.

* * *

All that could be heard in the darkness surrounding him was the sound of a child crying…and sinister laughter drowning it out. Causing a shiver to go down the duck's spine as he walked blindly through the area he was in, hating the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

There was a flash, and he saw Gizmoduck rushing at him and pushing him away. Another flash, and he found himself staring down at a dead looking Negaduck floating in the murky water surrounding them. Another flash, and then the image of Bushroot standing before him screaming in pain from the flames that were enveloping his body assaulted his mind.

The vigilante could feel his own misery and panic increase with each second as the scenes continued to unfold before him, finding himself frozen to the spot and unable to move as his heart pounded faster. The sight of Launchpad laying on the floor unconscious, looking hurt, was the next thing he saw.

After that, the duck practically felt his heart stop in terror as the next image came to view…the image of his daughter sealed within a large tank full of water, floating lifelessly within it as Negaduck's dark laughter rang in the air…

Drake bolted up in his bed, his body aching with pain in protest to the sudden movement, and wheezed out a strangled scream. Cold sweat drenched him as his left hand clutched at his chest, his heart pounding furiously, and he gasped heavily in horror…finding it hard to control his breathing.

Strong hands clutching at his shoulders pulled him out of his own personal hell, and back to reality. He blinked as everything around him became less fuzzy and his hearing returned. Over his own terrified gasps, he heard Launchpad calling his name worryingly.

After a moment, Drake felt himself begin to calm down a little. His breathing slowed to a more normal pace, as he realized that he had just had a nightmare, and the shaking his body was undergoing subsided. Exhausted from the panic he had just been in, the duck slid from his friend's grip and collapsed back down onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling tiredly, it took him a moment before he realized he had no idea where he was or what was going on.

"LP…where am I, and how did I get here?"

Launchpad just stood still for a moment, the worry on his face never fading, and then he grabbed a chair and placed it at his friend's side. "You're at the hospital, DW…been here for a couple of weeks now."

Drake's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at the other duck in disbelief. "T-two weeks…!" He screeched as he sat up again, weakly. "What on earth happened to me?"

It was the pilot's turn to look surprised. "You mean…you don't remember?"

The vigilante raised an eyebrow in question at his friend's remark, and then his nightmare came back to him. Suddenly, it all made sense. "That…wasn't just a nightmare, was it?"

The slow nod of Launchpad's head confirmed his suspicions, and he found terror snatching him within its clutches again.

"Where's Gosalyn?"

"She's right there, alive and well with not a scratch on her." The pilot said reassuringly as he pointed to the child sleeping in a curled position in the chair opposite to the bed.

The sight of her made Drake's heart melt with relief, but he couldn't help the doubts that lingered in his mind. He needed to touch her; needed to be positive she was really there and okay.

After taking a breath, the duck pulled back the covers and slowly slid his legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing onto the surprised Launchpad's shoulder, who quickly understood what he was trying to do, he attempted to stand on shaky legs.

He was weak, far weaker than he expected to be, and his rubbery legs gave way underneath him the moment he tried taking a step. Thankfully, the larger duck was easily able to catch him in his fall.

"You really shouldn't be getting out of bed and walking around, you know." Launchpad pointed out in a harsh tone, nervous that the stab wounds would get aggravated by the movements and reopen. "Just…stay here and I'll bring her to you." He ordered as he helped his friend back onto the bed, before crossing the room and gently lifting the small child from her chair to carry her over to her father.

After laying her down next to the hero, without disturbing her sleep, he found himself smiling for the first time in weeks. Sitting back down in the chair next to the bed, and watching as the father hesitantly reached out to touch his daughter's face.

Drake was silent for a moment, softly stroking Gosalyn's head, as he found himself lost in the hazy memories of what had happened to him at the hands of his enemies. "I died…didn't I?"

Launchpad raised his head at the abrupt question, his mind wandering back to that night as well. Remembering all too clearly the horror he felt when he stormed the abandoned warehouse with the S.H.U.S.H. agents, to find his best friend lying lifeless on the floor.

The vigilante saw the pain in the pilot's eyes, his suspicions confirmed with a pang of guilt overwhelming him.

"The doctors were worried you might not pull through once they realized you had an infection from your wounds…" Launchpad told him, looking away from the other duck as he spoke. "You had us all scared for a few days after that."

"I'm sorry, LP." Drake said after he took a moment to process everything that had happened to him, and how it had affected the people close to him. "I just…"

The pilot recognized the self-doubt and guilt in his friend's face, knowing full well how fragile the other duck's self-esteem could get when he felt he was a failure, and quickly attempted to steer the hero away from his oncoming self-criticizing rant. "Hey, don't beat yourself over it. You did what any parent in your position would have done, DW, and no one can blame you for that."

The vigilante returned his friend's warm, reassuring smile, before looking back down at his daughter happily. Grateful that she was okay; and that things had worked out for the best in the end. "So, what happened after I came here?"

"Why don't you read it for yourself, Wingy?"

The two ducks looked over at the doorway to see Fenton standing within it watching them, a relieved smile on his face as he held out a newspaper in his hand. "I think the cover story sums it up nicely…"

Drake accepted the paper as it was handed to him, and quickly scanned through the main story. Discovering that Gizmoduck, with Bushroot's help, had successfully arrested Megavolt and Quackerjack mere hours after he had been admitted to the hospital's ER. When he read on further; he learned that the criminal charges on Bushroot's records had been dropped due to his involvement in the rescue of Darkwing Duck and arrests of the two criminals.

"Good for him." He said quietly as he read, feeling happy to know that everyone had gotten what they deserved in the end. "He's okay, I take it?"

"He's still healing from the burns, with a little help from his lady friend." Launchpad confirmed, taking the newspaper to read the other articles. The comment earned pleased smiles from the other two ducks, as they wished the mutant the best of luck.

Gosalyn; meanwhile, had begun to wake up to the sound of everyone talking, and soon began to open her eyes. After blinking a little at the brightness of the room, she took notice of the figure leaning over her. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was, and a huge smile burst onto her small face. "DAD!"

The child sat up in an instant, and wrapped her arms cautiously around her father in an ecstatic hug. Laughing through her happy sobs as he rubbed her back soothingly, and whispering how much she loved him into his ear.

Fenton Crackshell took in the scene before him; a happy family reunited, and grinned down at them as he sat down in the chair Gosalyn had been sleeping on earlier. "Welcome back, Wingy…

* * *

**Wow…this ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. I feel like I copped out writing this alternate ending. However, I really did want to write it, and it was a popular demand too. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and thank you again for your support!**


End file.
